


In Darkness He Cries

by Anastasia Sakarov (Fangirltothefullest)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Anastasia%20Sakarov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped, trapped in the darkness, blind, gagged and deaf with shadows, Hiccup is being taken over and over by his bony-fingered captor. Is Jack coming to save him from the fear-mixed pleasure driving him more and more into despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness He Cries

**Author's Note:**

> It's really dark so you've been warned. PLEASE if you are triggered by non-consensual sex, be wary.  
> Other than that, enjoy~ And leave a comment if you like it, I want to know if I did ok. X3

_Help me-_

Darkness consumed his vision and clouded his senses in that horrible haze he had come to find so familiar. Blinded by the darkness over his eyes and silence clogging his ears from the dark headset, the once-ever-present static was strangely silent. His mouth (held taught with the thick shadows of the gag soaked and drooling with saliva if that was at all possible for shadows), leaked simplistic whimpers into the void. The room: a torturous, hot, muggy, and stifling hell against the sweat-drenched cage whose metal clung sticky to his sweating back. In short, it was torture.

_Please help me-_

Strong, freckled arms, bound tight at thin wrists with shadow that were cut and chafed from straining in the darkness, pulled taught against the bottom of the large cage, preventing him from moving. Legs pulled up by his knees to expose his naked and sweating form, the young man was once more being watched by gold eyes in the darkness.

_Jack, please-_

He winced, the area of his thigh the teeth had pressed into on several occasions still sensitive to the rough touch of his yet-unknown assailant as the hand slid up his thigh. A heat which could only be breath washed over his collar and he shrank away from its repulsive touch. How had things gotten to this point? Another hand met the first, caressing the opposing leg and oh how he wished that stupid fear wouldn't work, because a day without its overpowering, invading urges and already his body was responding so easily without his say…

The heat pooled low as the hands traveled high, scraping and massaging his skin, then shifting to feather-light touches he hated most, because it sent shivers up his spine and made him unintentionally moan. It slipped past his gag and he pulled on his restraints again, pulling his legs in, only to have them catch on the shadow chains which held them. Still wide apart and exposed, he could do nothing to stop this. He whimpered and shook his head as lips pressed against his freckled stomach, seriously sensitive and horribly ticklish. Fluttering under the soft touch, he felt a hand leave his hips and press him down. He pushed against it, but he could not help it, falling back into lust with every unwanted touch.

This wasn't fair, making his body respond from the conditioning of the fear-pleasure combo. He would have responded anyways- he had done so the first time he had ever been touched by this person, whoever it may be. The overwhelming fear just seemed to enhance it…. Made him last longer and want more, much to his despair, because when he was that fearful he would do anything to make that heart-wrenching fear stop. Yet now, even without it and the bruise which came with the harsh bites on his neck still sensitive, he was responding as if he'd been swarmed in overwhelming anxiety, moaning when teeth scraped his jawline and leaning into every touch, conditioned to react.

A part of him hated himself for this, but he had little else to look forward to since his kidnapping, so it did not surprise him that he responded this way to it. He felt vulgar and utterly filthy and disgusting because he looked forward to these moments- moments of contact, _any_ contact. Moments of intimacy even if he had no clue who it was he was with. Sometimes he prayed to the gods it was Jack, but he knew the other could never ever be so cruel to torment him like this.

The hand on his thigh lifted and he turned slightly, grunting out a pleading noise _. Stop; stop, please-_ For as much as his body craved it, he knew he had to be loyal to Jack. As much as he desperately wanted to whine and plead for something, anything- to be touched, for that sensual bit of connection he had to the only person he knew of in his current prison. He needed the human contact- he had not heard or seen anyone real in so long....

Jack Frost was the sole reason of  Hiccup Haddock's capture/kidnapping in the first place, and the sole reason he was being sexually tortured, instead of painfully tortured. At least… this was the conclusion Hiccup came to. Jack was not just a Guardian, he was HIS Guardian; the Guardian of fun and the only one to have the power to defeat Pitch Black. But that was not the end of it apparently, because here Hiccup was, tied to a cage as it lurched horribly and nauseatingly back and forth, and being sexually harassed from the moment he'd been swarmed by thick, terrifying shadows.

Hiccup was just a Viking…. He was barely 18, and not exactly tough or intimidating. His dragon Toothless was the one people really had to worry about. Yes Hiccup could fight, but he would rather negotiate- make peace. He had just gone outside for some fresh air. They cornered him in the darkness and he couldn’t scream- the terror filling his heart was so prominent he felt like he was back facing the Red Death- back in the jaws of the Green Death or in the coiling tentacles of the dragon wanting to poison him. He could feel the dreaded terror being in the dark with that terrifying witch and he just KNEW he was going to die, so he screamed.

And then…they tied him up and gagged him, trussed up like a pig to slaughter with unbreakable shadows and watched him struggle as they went. He had no idea where he was being taken and all he knew was that hands were all over him, feeling, touching, pulling and tweaking, much to his alarm, until he couldn’t help but moan and whimper in protest and unfortunate lust.  Halfway through that terror and horrifying lust, he supposed he fell unconscious, for when he did wake he felt horribly full and most notably _violated_.

He cried for a very long time.

He had awoken, you see, maybe hours later completely naked and tied to something metal in a room he could not see with an assailant whose hands he could feel, but he could not hear them speak. Static blared through his ears from the dark shadows clogging his senses at an alarmingly loud frequency of white noise and through his struggling he could tell that neither the gag, nor the blindfold or ear plugs would come off any time soon because no matter how false they felt, they were effective. He was left in the darkness to struggle for Thor only knows how long….. It felt like hours… days… alone in the darkness, wondering if he was indeed alone left to rot here like this, humiliated and struggling for days until he'd starved or dehydrated. No matter how long he was there he seemed not to need food or water- which meant he was somewhere in the capture of an immortal and that scared him more than anything else. He was constantly scared, wondering if someone was there, or if many people were there, watching him struggle with no pity and only laughter at his torment.

He grew weary and steadily his struggles died until he was left to lay alone and panting in the hot, damp room exhausted from his efforts. The heat was making him sweat like crazy as it had done since he was first brought in.

When the hands first touched him, he about had a heart attack. It was sudden and unexpected, the bony cold hands of his ghostly captor feeling him up like that, and it only worsened as time passed, crawling up higher, kisses and bites to the neck as hands rubbed and pulled and played. When he'd finally gotten hard, he whimpered because there was no way he could stop this and no way his captor was going to stop this. And just as he was about to pray nothing worse could happen, the first of many teeth bit into his neck and legs and he realized there was no escape.

Because each bite sent shockwaves of fear into his person. He was pulled and played with until he shivered in fearful abandon, pleading desperately for the visions to stop. And his captor complied….. His head grew fuzzy and distorted the static in his ears to where all he heard were his own moaning sounds in sudden wanton need. He was reduced to a completely lust-filled wreck, desperately kicking his legs in an attempt to lift his hips, begging, pleading openly for sweet, desperate release.

It had been like this ever since, only this time was the exception, because the fear and lust combination his captor had used constantly had done the trick. This time, a simple touch and he was hard and ready for his captor and this time Hiccup could not help but to melt at his every touch. He cried out when the loud blaring of the static that numbed his thoughts and made it hard to think roared to life again, assaulting his eardrums. He could feel the hot press of a tongue on his neck behind his ear and dragging down to his collar and leaned up when a hand brushed a nipple. Oh he wished he was not so sensitive…. What would Jack do if he saw this? What would happen if he realized Hiccup actually found a sick kind of pleasure in this? One he could not stop or control?

He twisted his hands behind him again and arched when fingers took careful hold of a nipple and pulled until it perked. Its match received the same treatment as the hand on his hip began to move closer to his already-painfully-hard erection. He moaned at the fingers stroking him- his captor had memorized his body and used every weak point against him. Nails scraped lightly along his shaft and he groaned, arching up because right now, _'please this feels so good, don't stop_ ' was overpowering  _'no please don't touch me_ '.

His captor’s moan shuddered against his body past the mouth that had taken to sucking marks along his stomach. He leaned up into it, desperately in need of more. His captor, his _master_ , had done a hell of a good job in knowing how to make him feel good and it always made Hiccup give in. He couldn’t resist it, especially when he was completely helpless to escape. He felt the tongue and teeth travel lower; the hands splayed across his hips shifted and he bucked at the presence of the tongue as it slid along the underside of his shaft. “Mmng-!!” His panting was interrupted as he tipped his head back, exposing his freckled throat when his ass was shifted a bit to get his legs up higher and they caught on their restraints, but there was still enough room to feel that delicious tongue pressing along his ass and sliding down until it met his hole- his captor never wasted time when there was ‘work’ to be done. The tongue slipped into his ass and Hiccup fought back a moan but lost the battle when he felt another hand grip the base of his cock and squeeze tightly, dragging his hand up and back down slowly.

Hiccup was losing this battle as he had with all the others. He was his captor’s play thing….. He would always be his captor’s play thing. He was sore and cramped from being in that room on the metal "bed" for god only knows how long. It scared him to wonder if he was alone with his captor. For all he knew he might be in the centre of a large room with people watching. After all, his prison lurched horrible now and again like a swinging pendulum that made his head sin and his stomach churn. He hated when his mind wandered like that….

But he was snapped out of his thoughts by something hard shoving itself into his ass without remorse. Hiccup moaned lewdly, his ass already somewhat stretched for the most part considering he was taken like this multiple times a day (or so he thought- he had lost track of time since being blindfolded, gagged and deprived of most of his senses) and when not being used often he was given dildos up his ass to keep him horny. The room always had a heated smell of sex and he couldn’t smell much else, only that his captor’s scent was musky and that the room was probably never aired out…. It was a stuffy hellhole and he wondered if this was what it must be like for the incubus layer of hell he’d been told about long ago by someone he forgot by this point.

His hips shifted easily as the one above him moved rapidly and without hesitation, the friction and the random slams into his prostate made Hiccup a garbling, drooling mess of moans and he bucked his hips. He wanted this- or at least he wanted release from this. He was smart enough to know the difference but human enough to feel guiltier than ever. _I’m sorry Jack-_ he kept thinking over and over, trying to imagine his Guardian as the one above him but it was too hard to keep that image as Jack would never ever be so cruel as to bind him for this long and rape him without his say.

He arched and a hand tugged on his balls, those hips slamming in hard and fast. He was so used to coming for his captor that it took little time for him to build up his own release. But his captor was cruel. He came hard inside Hiccup, filling him with hot, violating seeds and rode his orgasm out, but only slowly milked his captive’s cock. Hiccup moaned lewdly, whimpering and begging in muffled gagged pleas to be allowed release. He thrust up but his captor kept a tight hold and met his thrusts so Hiccup had no friction. He whined really loudly when the other slipped out of him with ease, leaving him feeling empty. He felt something cold and tight clasp around the base of his cock and almost wept with dread- he knew what this was even if he could not see it. It were the same shadows binding his wrists and legs- His captor had one this before and planned to prevent him from cumming. What was worse was the feel of something really, REALLY large and cold and most importantly _shifting_ suddenly crawling and clambering up his ass. He knew this routine well and tried to beg and plead with all his might that his captor not do this. He hated the shadows- they reached parts of his insides that his captor could not, steadily massaging his insides and seeping in past his slit, pushing down his cock and pulling back out, up down- in out- slowly slowly curling in heated waves that made his head spin in utter submission.

The shadows moved and throbbed, a deep, raw, pulsing feeling that barely did anything but vibrate eeeever so gently against his prostate as they moved. He felt the metal shift and sway back and forth with his captor’s weight, the other encouraging the shadows probably as his fingers danced along his shaft and hips and balls.

And the shadows just kept _MOVING_ ….

_In and out…._

_In and out…._

_In and out…._

Hiccup moaned, eyes rolling in the back of his head even past the blindfold because it felt so good but it was just not ENOUGH. He needed more, he needed something more tangible than the shadows! He squirmed, fists clenching in his bonds and he curled his toes. _Come on, come on-_ he whined. If he was going to be fucked without his say, at least let him come!

The prison lurched again and the weight was gone. His captor was doing this because he liked to go multiple rounds but he hated to see Hiccup getting to come more than once. So he made him wait and wait and forced the orgasm that followed to be so strong it bordered on painful.  This wasn’t fair!

Hiccup’s whimpers spilled from his lips like sirens moaning and writhing from the pleasure he was forced to live through, wriggling in his bonds in his swaying prison cage, twisting on the metal that was sticky and slimed up with previous sexual encounters.

Hiccup lie like that for what felt like forever, squirming, feeling himself bubble tiny bits of precum that managed to slip past the ring. Feeling the shadows’ efforts going from soft caressing to more and more determined and violent until they were vibrating so much he swore he would scream, pushing in and out with horribly inconsistent thrusts of their tendrils, making his captor’s first load of cum slosh around within him; ramming him so hard he felt so full without being filled. He just wanted to lose himself to it, too lost in desperate need to care that he looked like a wanton whore. He was already whimpering in pained misery- he knew Jack would not take him back. He probably thought he was a horrible disgusting piece of cheating shit right now.

Hiccup just felt so full- and the orgasm that threatened to burst had been denied at least three or four times. It was simply agonizing and Hiccup squeaked past the gag when a hot, wet tongue trailed along his shaft, sliding up, sucking lightly on the tip- tugging, pulling, licking….. but it was when he was swallowed,

_down…_

_down _… _…___

_down _……_ _…__

Into that tight, cold throat, he wanted to shriek and plea- beg for mercy and release. He would do _anything_ for release….

And Hiccup felt the tears trail down his cheeks. _I’m sorry Jack, I’m so sorry, please forgive me-_ But he knew, he just KNEW Jack would never forgive him. He would look upon him in horrible disgust and never want to touch him again because he was so disgustingly _filthy_ and horribly _tainted._

And suddenly, just when he swore he would go mad, the shadows thrust hard and pulled all the way out, Hiccup’s abused, gaping hole desperate for something to be put back in. He could feel the cum leaking out of him and wailed again in protest at losing it.  “MMPH!!!” He could tell his captor was speaking, but he couldn’t hear him, just a very faint and muffled rumbling from words he was obviously saying. His captor’s bony hands slid to his hips- then another thrust and BOOM! He was back inside, much to Hiccup’s moaning delight and dismay. Because Hiccup felt like a horrible, filthy slut who liked this- Who was he kidding? He LOVED the pleasure it brought and he could not deny he craved his captor’s touch after being isolated in darkness and static for so long. He desperately needed release and while his captor built himself back up again, Hiccup stayed along for the ride, eating up his large cock with his used ass. That was what made him feel so guilty- because in the mix of pleasure he felt himself WANTING it and felt himself NEEDING it and he knew even if Jack did come for him he would never be ok. He would never be able to face him.

But after another few seconds, he was far too gone into ecstasy to care if he was unfaithful at the moment though, too lost in blissful desperation as the anxiety of his captor’s power pushed into his senses and made him weep in fear at the images he could see and the terror he felt.

Drool fell past his gag as it always did when his sweet spot was struck again.   _Please please please hurry up_ \- was all he could think about for he was seconds from needing to explode. He could tell his captor understood this when the shadows suddenly moved off his cock and he felt sweet relief, but it was short lived because a hand clamped hard onto his dick and began to pump it. It felt so good and after mere seconds he gasped in a shuddering breath and arched, hips pushing up rapidly as he was finally allowed to spill his load. Covered in thick ropes of cum, Hiccup panted, the exertion temporarily dimming his hearing in a totally euphoric state of bliss. He was milked though the ordeal, shuddering and crying out in desperation when his vulnerable body was overpowered by fearlings, the aching terror filling his heart in agony.

**_‘Useless, pathetic, worthless scum! He’ll never love you! You’re horrible, you deserve death but you’ll never get it! You should have died at the claws of the Red Death! But you must suffer this torment for being such a slutty whore!’_ **

After a few moments, his captor‘s weight suddenly disappeared as he pulled out of Hiccup’s ass and the captive felt the thick cum from two loads spilling past him. He bubbled whimpering sobs and shuddered in on himself, the euphoria giving way to humiliation. The sticky cum tainted the metal as it always had, leaving him to stay bound in the gooey mess sticking to the damp floor… just another humiliation tactic Hiccup had learned to live through. He deserved to lie naked in such disgusting seeds…. He was nothing more than a terrified cumdump. Hiccup felt like dying… he just wanted to curl up into a hole and disappear until maybe the universe could forgive him for what he’s done- He was so tired and tears streamed past his cheeks as soft, broken whimpers echoed around the darkness.

But Hiccup was not alone any more with his captor- someone else was there and through the darkness though he heard nothing, the cage he was bound in lurched and before he knew what was going on his bonds gave out, the shadows retrieving. He gasped, feeling the gag remove itself and the pressure blinding his eyes and dampening his hearing were suddenly gone. He gasped, slamming into the side of what he found to be a cage, his sticky, disgusting prison getting him even more soppy as it lurched and sent him sprawling all over it. Shakily, Hiccup looked around him into the overbearing darkness, seeing rows and rows of cages like the one he was trapped in hanging from the darkness above and he gasped out a weak, “Help me-“ Before sliding back down onto the cage floor. He was trapped, the bars closed tight and locked, leaving the Viking stuck drenched in sweat and a mix of his own and his captor’s seeds like some whore. He sniffled and shook horribly, seeing light- pure sweet light in the distance of the caverns, lighting up areas in harsh bright white. He could feel the cold past the stifling heat and realized with start, horrified clarity what was going on. “Jack…” He tried to stand and fund he could not, his leg unstable and missing his prosthetic (It was hard to tell that much when he could not move his legs before).  
  
and Hiccup felt so weak that he stumbled back anyways and the cage once more lurched and made him feel sick, so he closed his eyes and sat there. He did not have much time to think as the cage rattled harshly, lurching as something grabbed hold of the bars. It was hard to make out, but Hiccup recognized the cold presence. “Jack…” He whined softly, trying to shield himself as the other pried the cage door open.

“Come on!!” Jack insisted and Hiccup merely shook his head frantically and squeaked out a desperate plea of “D-don’t look at me!”

Jack didn’t have time for this, Pitch was regrouping! He reached in and grabbed Hiccup’s arm, having trouble seeing him in the dark, but once he’d dragged him kicking and shrieking out of the cage his eyes grew wide in horror. There before him was his little freckled Viking, thinner than he had ever seen him- nothing more than skin and bones, covered in bruises and hickies all over the place. Large scratches coated his body from fingernails and bites, the poor boy absolutely drenched in sticky remnants of cum.

“Hiccup…” He said gently, but the other was trying to get back into the cage, trying to get out of sight, trying not to be seen because in the darkness he was hidden; in the darkness he was not seen for what he really was- a slut, a whore, a cumdump for the nightmare king. If he went back in his cage, maybe Jack wouldn’t look at him badly. Maybe he wouldn’t have to see the look of guilt, despair, pity and hatred in those perfect, flawless blue eyes.

And Hiccup sobbed harshly, so hurt and so broken he just wanted to be left alone to die in this hellhole because then he wouldn’t disappoint or taint Jack. But Jack wasn’t looking at him like that at all. In fact he was looking at him like the most precious thing in the world to him had just been violated to the point of no return…. And he was looking at him in fear for him, not of him. He pulled Hiccup harshly to his chest, sticky mess and all and held him tightly, whispering soft I’m sorry’s over and over into his ear. “I’m so sorry Hiccup- I love you, this is all my fault-“ Over and over and Hiccup didn’t understand it. It was HIS fault, not Jack’s never Jack’s; why was he saying that?! His head sun with delusions of fear, the darkness having played with his body and mind so much he felt this must be a dream and it would turn sour in moments. He waited, counting the seconds, his mind getting hazier as time ticked past. But he was too tired, too dizzy and too confused and exhausted to do anything, so he fell unconscious and limp in Jack’s arms, unable to keep himself awake as he spiraled down into his terror-filled nightmare.

Dark laughter echoed the caverns. Pitch’s laughter made Hiccup flinch even unconscious, his mind already so connected to the Nightmare King that he could not withstand his influence. Jack furiously blasted his way past Pitch, stealing Hiccup far, far away from where he had been dragged and cleaned him up, pain filling his chest every time he saw another bite mark or witnessed more cum leaking from his precious one. He was so upset he wanted to scream to high heavens and split Pitch’s skull clean in half. Jack made sure he was completely clean and pulled his hoodie off himself to cover Hiccup before taking him quickly to North’s hideaway. The usually jolly man looked mortified at what he saw and hurriedly took Hiccup to his bedroom, lying the poor Viking down and tending to him with Toothiana. Hiccup was shivering so much and nothing they did seemed to wake him or stop his shivering. Feverish and under a frightful delirium, Toothiana called Sandy in quickly to see if he could give the boy nice dreams, but Hiccup was too far gone into his despair. Each time sandy send his dream sand forward, the other would turn that beautiful gold to obsidian, obscuring his dreams into nightmares.

Pitch had corrupted him beyond repair it seemed, for hiccup would not wake from the eternal nightmare of pained pleasure he’d been forced into. Over and over in his nightmares he felt those bony hands, felt them prying and tugging and forcing out pleasure he couldn’t control. He whimpered and cried out in his sleep and the Guardians could do nothing to help him.

Jack dove back into the depths of the darkness where Pitch was eagerly waiting his return, ready to strike him down. “Your little Viking is so receptive, Jack~” He smirked and Jack angrily shot out ice blast after ice blast, trying to follow the sounds. “Squirming and moaning so much for me. He just LOVED when I touch him~ Loved when I fill him up and make him scream in fear. His terror is delicious, Jack~”

“You’ll NEVER have him again!” Jack hissed venomously, his anger boiling so hot it burned cold, and he coated the entire cavern with slick, ever-growing ice. He had never been so furious. Never in his entire life had Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and the protector of children, fell in love like he had with Hiccup and never in his 300 years of life as a winter sprite had he wanted to KILL. Anger so furious the galling north winds combined into harsh blizzards above the caves, he dropped the temperature so low it would kill mortals in mere seconds. Ice grew along the cages, forcing them in place as the crystalized water grew like teeth sharp and dangerous. Pitch evaded his attacks but he did not have much time to react before realizing the caverns had been brought alight with the glowing redirecting of moonlight past Jack’s ice. It cascaded off walls and caged and icicles that dripped and formed connecting stalagmites and stalactites.   

Pitch backed into the wall, glaring with a huge, triumphant grin as Jack pushed the end of his staff to Pitch’s neck, the tip coated in sharp icicles, dangerously near his jugular. “No matter what you do to me, there will always be fear, Jack.” Pitch snarled smoothly. “You can’t kill fear, Jack. The little Viking you know is GONE. He’s so far under my control he’ll die if you kill me!”

“LIAR!” Jack slashed his staff and the icicles cut sharply into Pitch’s neck, the other pulling his hands up in shock as he felt the blood. It was just a flesh wound- it wouldn’t kill him of course, it took much more than that to kill immortals. But the staff was back at his throat again and Jack, with bloodlust in his eyes, spoke again. “No matter what you do, you can’t keep him Pitch! You’ve tormented him enough! You’ve had your sick fun! How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU USE HIM LIKE THAT?! YOU DISGUSTING, SLIMY BILGE RAT!”

“ **He loved it!** ” Pitch reminded Jack easily, gripping the staff with his hands. “You should have seen him squirming, drenched in cum, smelling like nothing but sex and moaning for more, demanding it- begging for it! Rolling his hips with every thrust, arching so perfectly under my touch. You’ll never get him back Jack, he’s addicted to the fear and the pleasure, you’ll never satisfy him now! He’s **MINE!** ”

Jack’s gaze hardened so quickly from pain to pure disregard and hatred that Pitch didn’t have time to be shocked as the staff was lowered and he was pulled forth by the collar. Cold breath formed frost on his face where Jack spoke inches from him. “He was NEVER yours.” He said with a tone so cold, so eerie and dark and filled with malice that it sent shivers up the Nightmare King’s spine, the fearlings looking on in awe as their master for the first time in ages, felt genuine terror. Eyes widened in pure, unadulterated, horrified shock as every vein in his immortal body froze instantly, his heart left to beat rapidly against arteries and veins that refused to work. Suffering one heart attack after another for only a few seconds, he gasped out a “Please-!” before Jack smiled the most sickly-sweet smile the Nightmare King had ever seen before,

~~**_CRACK!_ ** ~~

Thousands of ice shards shot through his body, invading every part of him- every nerve alight with fiery ice, forcing his breath from him like rapid gunfire to his body. He was frozen solid from the inside out, sharp spikes of ice pushing through his body like a hundred spears.

Jack watched him drop to the darkness with a cold sense of justice in him. “Serves you right you fucking bastard.” He hissed before letting him drop. He might be covered in blood splatters from the ordeal, but it was justice to watch the fearlings descend upon him and devour what was left of Pitch’s pathetic body.

When Jack made it back to the North Pole, he was exhausted and far too quiet. He sat next to Hiccup’s bed and held his hand gently, trying not to let him be cold. When Jack had effectively slaughtered Pitch, he severed his power over him. And while Pitch would never truly die, Hiccup was, for now, safe from his influence save for what he held already in his mind.

“I’m so sorry…” Jack was saying softly. They left them alone after North had helped clean Jack up of the blood. “It’s all my fault, if I had only been there- If- If I had only gotten there before he did…”

“What…?” Jack looked up at the voice and tears brimmed his eyes.

“Hiccup!” Jack said hurriedly. “Oh my god I’m so sorry, are you okay?!”

“You came…” Hiccup’s tired green eyes grew wide and began to brim with traumatized tears. “You came for me…. Why? W-why did you come f-for me? I- I’m disgusting….”

Jack shook his head rapidly and brought the tired Viking into his arms, trying to hold back sobs. “No-!” He insisted. “No you’re not Hiccup, Pitch was! He was the disgusting one, he hurt you in so many ways, he violated you!”

“But I liked it…” Hiccup’s voice was so soft and far away, looking out at the fireplace, tempted to throw himself in. “Don’t touch me…” He said. “D-don’t look at me…” He pulled away and tried to bury himself under the covers. “I I’m n-not worth it, you sh-should have left me…”

Jack tore off the covers and grabbed Hiccup’s shoulders as gently as he dared, pulling him to face him, forcing him to look at him. “YOU ARE WORTH IT!” He insisted. “I looked everywhere for you! And he- he did such terrible things to you Hiccup, I tore him to pieces for what he did!” Then more gently he said, “Hiccup, I love you… no matter what. Even if you liked it, even if you craved it, even if you begged him for more and did whatever he asked, I LOVE YOU.”

Hiccup’s eyes flooded with tears and Jack held him as he broke down into harsh, overpowering, all-consuming sobs. He cried until his voice broke and he continued to cry until his head hurt and he bubbled so much with snot he could barely beathe. He cried until he had no more tears and just felt overwhelmingly numb and through all of it Jack rocked him and held him tight, telling him constantly that he loved him and that it wasn't his fault.

“B-but it is- I l-let him- I d-didn’t struggle Jack, I- I l-liked it-“ He admitted, feeling the shame and guilt hit him like a tsunami. “I’m unfaithful, I’m a cheater, a horrible cheater- a whore, a slut- I-“  Jack ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead then his eyes and nose and then when he made it to Hiccup’s lips, the other was too tired to protest. “I’m tainted….” He whimpered so quietly Jack almost didn’t hear him.

“No.” He said softly, never once letting him go. “You’re not tainted Hiccup. You’re not a whore or a slut. Your body naturally wants things like that- I would have done the same thing, you can’t blame yourself. I know you will, and I know for a long time you’re going to think like this, but I promise I’ll show you, Hiccup. I’ll show you how wrong you re- I’ll show you what a wonderful, kind, gentle and caring person you are. How faithful and loving you are. Right now… you’re hurt. Hurt so much and I feel so guilty I could not be there to save you… to protect you sooner.” He pulled Hiccup closer into his lap. “But that’s never going to happen again. I’m never going to let anything ever happen to you again… so rest Hiccup, I’ll be here when you wake up, and here when you fall asleep. I won’t let you out of my sight ok? I’m going to protect you. I love you Hiccup.”

“Y-you… you won’t leave?” Hiccup asked, clinging to the other for dear life. As guilty as he was, and as vile as he felt, Jack was a safe haven he was an anchor to reality. To safety and kindness and love he knew nothing of while with Pitch. “P-promise?” He was so shaken and scared he was afraid to fall asleep, afraid this was a dream. The word was so shattered, so desperate for Jack to be telling the truth; so desperate for safety and security.

“You’re safe now.” He promised again. “And I will be here while you sleep and here for you when you wake up. I promise, Hiccup.” Jack said earnestly and kissed Hiccup gently on the forehead again.

It would take a long time for Hiccup to come back around. He would never be his old self, but he would grow from this and be strong again with time. For now, he clung to that promise and finally allowed himself to sleep with the knowledge that Jack would be there for him when he woke.

And indeed, the next time he opened his eyes, it was Jack’s smiling face that greeted him. And even though Hiccup felt nervous and scared, and feared his bad dreams come back to swallow him whole, he knew he was finally safe. And he knew Jack would be there just as he promised.

And maybe, just maybe….

Things would be ok.


End file.
